


Something Serious

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Dating, Destiel - Freeform, I dont even know what to tag anymore, Letters, M/M, Marriage, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m thinking of getting you new bedding. Considering Cree is always on your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Serious

Do you remember me telling you I had a date with a man named David? Well it went really well. I could see him and I turning into something serious. It’s been a little over two weeks since we started seeing each other but he’s really amazing. He brought me lunch at work yesterday.

I’m going to wait to introduce him to everyone though. Maybe once a month or two have passed.

Also, the children in my class have learned Wanted Dead or Alive. It sounds amazing. Well as amazing as it could on a recorder. So three songs down, two more to go.

The school year ends in a little over a month. Then summer will be here and I can relax.

I am positive Sam is going to marry Jess. There is not a doubt in my mind that they won’t get married. Your mother gave me pictures to send to you from last weekend’s barbecue. Quite a few of them are of Sam and Jess.

445 days until you come home. I’m thinking of getting you new bedding. Considering Cree is always on your bed. I know I told you I’d wash everything before you came home, but I don’t think that’ll do anything. What color would you like? Maybe a gray or dark blue would match your room. I won’t buy anything until I hear from you.

Well I have dinner tonight with David, so I will talk to you soon.

-Cas


End file.
